The Black Spider
by MaxwelsGurl
Summary: Maria inherits spider powers after graduation... They do die but they return and all leave roswell again!


"Liz why do you have to drag me to this place?" I yelled as we entered the museum of genetically enhanced spiders "Because" Liz began "this is a chance to find out about genetic creation. You know Maria what you're boyfriend is made of?" she told me in her annoying but right way "This wouldn't happen to have anything with all the science stuff you like now would it?" I asked and she guiltily looks away "Well." she cracked turning to look at the microscope "Aha I knew it! You just wanted to come here and play, this hasn't got anything with the three aliens where on the run with now would it" I joke "You know it has everything to do with them they're practically our family now" she corrected "Okay Chica, but this better be worth it! Space boy hasn't been totally nice to me lately after Billy Darden" I snapped and folded my arms. We walked round the large room of the museum and walked past a school class on an outing. There was a geeky boy trying to get a picture of some redhead pointing at some spiders. Spiders why did it have to be spiders, Liz knows they freak me out. I didn't have to come here; I could have gone and trashed the crappy talent scout Monique's studio for not letting me do my songs! So what if I was pissed of I was going to have spend the day with Liz 'science boffin' Parker! I looked into the small glass cages the new spiders where in. there was one missing! I looked around the floor to see if it was loose but I couldn't see it. I felt something crawl up my leg and I froze. Oh my god it was in my pants! Ow oh my god it just bit me get it off! "Arrggghhhh!" I screamed and Liz ran up to me "Ria? Ria what's wrong?" she demands as she takes hold of my shoulder "Spider! Spider in my pants!" I yell I shook my leg and the spider fell out and landed on the floor. Instant reaction I stamped on it hard with my boot  
  
"Okay were not staying here!" I snapped at Liz "not even if we do find the key to are alien boyfriends existence!" and I walked out of there with Liz to follow me. By the time we got back to the Travel Inn I felt drained and so weak. My head weighed a ton and my feet were light as air. I climbed the stairs to our room and crashed down onto the bed the second I was through the door. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. My dreams were weird, spiders. Red and blue spiders crawling on electrically wiring and everything turning from white to blue and red. Then I woke up and I was back in the cheesy excuse for a hotel room, Michael was watching me, he was pretended not to be because he was trying to read a brochure he had snagged from the lobby. He gave up and tossed it onto the unit next to him "You look better" he began "when you came in you looked like hell. What happened? Liz said you went to a science museum. No surprises there being Liz and all but you. Liz said you were bitten Max tried to heal you but he was blocked out. What the hell happened Maria!" he said shouting the last few words "I don't know I was bitten by this spider and now I feel great. I mean really great" I grinned girlishly "Well you sure scared the hell out of me!" he snapped as he stood and walked to the door "Hey before you go can you pass me that copy of vogue you were looking at?" I asked pointed towards the unit and a thin trail of white webbing shot out from my wrist. Michael just stared at me in disbelief "Ahhhh! Ahh Ahhhh" I whined seeing the white webbing that only freaky spiders make "I'll go get the others." and with that Michael was gone leaving me to face this problem by myself. I stood up and let the web loosen and I went in search of something sharp to cut the string. After five minutes of searching and finding nothing it began to snap and dissolve. I stared at it in disbelief, when it was gone I stared at my wrist where the white webbing came from; there was a white patch of silky webbing stuck on my wrist. I tried scraping it off and then shaking it off when it wouldn't budge. Another string shot out of my wrist and I pulled on it hoping it would snap like the one before but I didn't and I got pulled towards the wall where it was joined. I crashed into the wall and put my hands up to move away. My hands were stuck to the wall! I pulled one off and put it higher to get my other hand off and before I knew it I was on the ceiling! If I hadn't known about the little aliens running around screwing up my best friends lives this would have been weird really weird, but it wasn't and to tell you the truth I was kind of enjoying it. Michael burst through the door with Max, Isabel, Liz and Kyle in tow. Kyle shut the door and stared at Michael "You said she was here!" he growled angrily "I almost had a date then and you drag me here to help Maria because she's got white wire coming out of here and she isn't here!" he roared angrily "Hey you guys I'm up here," I said after watching the argument between my boyfriend and soon to be brother in law. They all turned towards me and Isabel fainted, Liz threw up, Max gagged, Kyle left and Michael stood there with his mouth wide open. "How on earth did you get up there?" he whispered finally "I'm not really sure but I would love to get down, being up here is playing havoc with my hair" I grinned not facing the seriousness of the situation. Michael stood on the bed and pulled me down, we landed on the bed together and I smiled naughtily at him. "Okay what's going on?" Max asked haughtily "why have you become ms world wall crawler all of a sudden?" he demanded impatiently just as curios as I was to find out the truth. "The spider" Liz said to herself but loud enough for most of the conscious group to hear. I looked at Isabel who showed no signs of waking up anytime soon "Yeah what about it" I said as I sat up and put an arm across my lap "It bit you, it must have been one of the new ones" "What new one?" Max snapped glancing back and forth between me and Liz "The lab created a new kind of spider, one with all three of the pro- dominant senses that made it unique. The ability to jump, the ability to sense and the ability to produce web, strong web that can lift three times its own body weight plus the regular spider abilities such as being able to get up or down over anything" she said totally geeky in science boffin mode and waving one hand to explain it all. "OH" was all I said and it was all that was spoken since Liz finished her big speech on spiders. Finally Max spoke and broke the chain of silence "Is she going to turn into a spider?" he asked right in front of me and I shuddered and teared "I cant! Nooo I cant turn into a spider I'm a song writer I have talent people will love me for my songs and as a person! You hear that a person I'm not turning into any spider!" I shouted at our leader "I was only asking since you seem to be displaying their abilities" he spat angrily at my selfish outburst. Then I got angry that he spoke back to me, yeah he was the leader but he gave up his big title when we left Roswell; he had no right to being Mr high and mighty here and to me when I was upset! "OH SHUT UP!" I shouted angrily at him and waved my hand in the air and a strand of web appeared and got him on the mouth covering it up and preventing him from talking. I put my hand up by my widened mouth "Oh my god Max I didn't mean to do that to you I'm so sorry!" I gasp staring wide eyed as he pulls of the silky webbing, it didn't come off and snapped back and got him right in the face, he fell back with a muffled yell. Liz quickly ran up to him and waved a hand over the webbing and made it vanish. Max sucked in air like he had just come up from under water. He glared at me half frightened half angry that's when I lost it completely. I got up and ran. I ran from the room, I ran from Michael, I ran from the hotel. I ran along the sidewalk till I stopped and saw the geeky boy who was taking pictures in the museum leaning against the wall in an alley. He looked at his hands then up at a spider's web and turned and began crawling up the wall like me! I watched him reach the roof then someone grabbed me. I turned and saw Kyle staring back at me "So you ran too?" he inquired handing me some starbucks coffee. I looked back to the wall were geek boy was crawling and he was gone. I sighed with lost of not knowing who he was and how he was now like me "Yeah I ran. I put web on Max's mouth. The big high and mighty is sorely pissed off with me so I thought I would cool it out here for a while" I told him "Really?" he beamed "thanks" it wasn't nasty it was just so simple. We got on like Max and Isabel did, we would make a good pair us two. Soon to be brother and sister, thanks to are parents. "Listen I gotta go there's something I gotta do" I said abruptly and dropped the coffee cup and ran off "Maria!" Kyle called after me but he didn't come after me he just staid there mulling over his coffee and brooded over the fact the him and me were to be related. He brooded alone. I got there in time to watch the geeky boy swing on the string webbing; he crashed into a billboard above the café opposite the building he had just left. He eventually got down and I was waiting for him, I walked up to him and grabbed his arm "I saw!" I said clearly but not trying to not it into a threat "Huh?" he murmured his eyes growing wide with fear "I saw you crawl up that wall and I saw you swing from the building. How did you do it?" I asked keeping me cool knowing that I was asking for trouble "I don't know what you're talking about" he lied denying everything "I know you can do it because I can do it too," I said as he turned to walk away. He stopped with his back to me and sighed "I know all about the spider in the museum. I was there the spider bit me too the next thing I know is I'm webbing my best friends boyfriends mouth and hanging upside down from the ceiling!" I tried not to loose control but it was so easy because I was getting wound up. "What's you're name?" he asked and finally turned and I saw he wasn't that geeky after all he reminded me of Kyle only more good looking, brown hair loosely covered his forehead and beneath the matt of brown locks peeked out two blue gorgeous eyes "Maria, Maria Deluca" I smiled and put my hand out for him to shake "Peter, Peter Parker" he replied shaking my hand rather manly "Nice to me you Pete" I chirped in a little ditty "So you must have got bitten yesterday like me because you can have been bitten after me because I killed the spider by standing on it" I said sadly  
  
"Yeah I was bit yesterday. I felt terrible and the next thing I know is that I'm beating up Flash" "Flash?" I asked as we began to walk along "A friends boyfriend" and he seemed to wander off in a daydream "Oh I see let me guess new abilities got something to do with it?" I point to his wrist as we stopped "Yeah" he grinned as we crossed the road "you seem so calm about all of this, I'm surprised you haven't freaked out already" he said rubbing his head must have bumped it when he crashed into the billboard "Oh I've freaked out but I guess it's normal to me what with the pod squad" I told loosing myself in giving out the info. Then I realised what I had done! "Pod Squad?" the corners of his mouth turned up into little creases as he waited for me to answer "Ah hell!" I snap trying to think up a lie fast enough "aliens, I'm going to become half alien soon like my best friend and my soon to be brother in law, Kyle" he laughed not believing me for a second. He looked at me and I didn't push it he just knew I wasn't lying and his cheesy grin disappeared "Oh" he said simply "so why not aliens if we can be mutated humans" he shrugged it off "Good reaction" we started walking through the crowds of New York. "Ahhhh!" a woman screamed and we both turned and saw a masked man robbing a small convenience store. "We've got to do something," I told him I as quickly ran to cross the heavy traffic filled road. A car swerved but not quick enough. My eyes went wide, I gasped and jumped high up into the air, then everything went into slow motion I moved through the air turning and landing on the hood of the car on all fours with perfect balance. I saw the robbers run and I leapt and landed on the sidewalk. I ran and I was surprised how fast I was going, I grabbed the robbers and kicked the gun out of their hands and twisted round on the ball of my heel and kicked them so they went flying into a trash can by the lamppost. Peter ran up to me and grabbed my arm "We should get out of here," he suggested pulling me from the scene into an alley. "Can you swing, I've been practising but I'm not that good. We could crawl and jump" he suggested approaching the wall and jumped then crawled off. I looked at the wall where he had been and then jumped up and crawled off myself. We slowly jogged through the darkness along the pavement in a quiet area of town; it was where all the commuters lived. He stepped up the small wooden stairs of a house that was cream washed with neat-latticed windows and window boxes. I hope Space Boy and me could have window boxes one day, I thought quietly to myself. He pulled out a key and unlocked the front door "You can stay in my room for tonight, you're gonna have to meet my aunt and uncle though they're probably watching TV in the living room" he told me as he held the screen door open for me "Peter" an elderly woman with white hair neatly braided into a plat that stretched down her back turned in a white flower patterned chair to look at her nephew and me "Err aunt May this is Maria" he gestured to me "Hi err hello" I beamed politely "She's a friend from school is it ok if she stays over for the night?" he asked and his uncle turned round from the chair I thought was completely empty "Now you're bringing home girls, what's gotten into you lately Peter? Starting fights and bringing home girls this isn't like you. at all!" his uncle informed and I felt anxious and nervous all at the same time. Pete's aunt stood and tucked a handkerchief into her silver bracelet "Have we met before because I'm sure I recognise you Maria?" she said with her hand on her cheek trying to place me. I remembered the pictures they had put out of us on the news saying we were wanted criminals. "Err I'm a song writer I probably just have one of those faces" I grinned trying to think up something quickly "Oh I know now I saw you on the news!" she exclaimed with joy at remembering "Noo I haven't been on the news" I lied trying to get away from where this was heading "Yes you were. You were on Americas most wanted" her last few words turned into a whisper and she backed up and waved at Peter "Peter come here she's dangerous!" she stepped forward and grabbed Pete and pulled him to her and stood watching me waiting for me to do something "Mrs Parker I'm not dangerous I'm set up Peters helping me and my friends," I told them and she looked won over until his uncle stepped up "You're a criminal and you will do anything to trick us. Now get out before I call the police!" the elderly man shouted at me "Uncle Ben! No!" Peter shouted "NO!" I shouted and flung up my hand at the phone uncle Ben was jogging towards. It went bang then started to melt "Oh my god!" aunt May gasped, "How on earth did you do that!" "Ah hell" I said again as the alien ness ruined my chance of a place to hide out for the night. We had been sat down in the living room for half an hour making up a fake explanation to tell to Pete's relatives so his secret would be safe. I finished my little yarn and waited for them to react. "Okay. You helped our nephew so you can stay for the night" aunt May warned and smiled "Thank you so much, I should fix you're phone but I'm not that good this is the first sign of my powers. My mom said they would appear when I reached eighteen like her but I'm late" I lied, god I was fitting in right along Liz and the rest of the conspirators. "Never mind, there is another one in the kitchen," Uncle Ben told me I had a feeling he knew I was lying through my teeth but he wouldn't say anything. He didn't trust me and I could understand why; I nearly caused the guy a heart attack for god sake you could understand if he wasn't so keen on me! My phone rang and buzzed in my little strappy shoulder bag. Liz or one of the others calling to track me down. I stood and went into the kitchen to take the private call "Liz?" I asked into the phone "No Maria it's me Michael" was the reply "Max's pissed and Liz is going crazy with worry. So am I Maria where are you?" he asked his voice slurred through the phone line "I'm at the Parkers house," I said "What you're back in Roswell! What are you doing at Liz's house!" he boomed and I held the phone away from my ear "Not Liz's house. I'm not stupid Michael I know the Special Unit is still looking for us. I'm at Peter Parkers house is Kyle there?" I ask and he sounds disappointed that I want to talk to Kyle instead of him "No he's not here yet. He hasn't come back yet probably getting drunk at some club or something." I knew he was lying but I didn't want to cause a big argument. It was a believable lie because Kyle's new best friend was Mr alcohol, his day and nightly friend. "Ok Michael I'm staying the night here and I'll be back at the hotel in the morning. More of the little incidents happened again; you know like what I did to Max" I whispered into the phone "Oh what exactly did you do?" he inquired "Oh crawled up the wall flipped through the air, landed on a moving car and took out some robbers," I said casually "Were you seen?" "Of course I was seen they were robbing in broad daylight. Any way Michael that's not it. You know the extenuating circumstances you're always warning me about you know like Liz has got and soon so will Kyle well I've got them I haven't got the green flashes yet but give it time" "Maria I think you should come back here" he bossed "Listen Space Boy I'm staying here tonight and I'm having a break from all the pod squad crap now bye!" I pressed the button on the phone ending the call and switched it off so I wouldn't be disturbed. I went back into the living room "Well we're going up now, the telly must be off by half eleven and you two must be in bed by twelve at the latest" Aunt May ordered with a grin, it was like being back with my mom and Valenti again. I began to sob at missing my mom and her quirky little sense of humour. "Oh dear what's wrong?" cooed Aunt May "When we had to leave we had to leave our parents, I didn't even get to say goodbye we left during graduation. I never got to say bye to my mom or Sassafras my cat" I sobbed and rooted in my purse for a vial of cedar or lavender to cool my nerves. I found the cedar vial, my favourite; I pulled the lid off and sniffed "Are those drugs" Aunt May gasped "Oh! No these are vials of cedar oil, its wild herbs and roots. They relax and calm me down, I make capsules too" I told her handing the cedar and she sniffed the vial "Hmmm smells nice pet, did you make these vials?" she asked and I nodded "there good, could you make some for Ben. He has so much stress what with loosing his job after thirty five years" I grinned and nodded happily. God they had been together that long, I had admiration and compared it with where me and Space Boy would be in that time. It looked hopeless. I climbed the stairs and found Peters room, he was sitting at his desk looking rather nervous in boxer shorts and nothing else "Err do you want to have the bed?" he struggled "We could share. I don't bite" I grinned my cheeks flushed and in that brief second I forgot about Michael "What about you're boyfriend?" he asked "Oh Space Boys' nothing to worry about and anyway you can probably swing on the web and get away from him" I said as I straightened up and spoke to myself. I slid into the bed and he was quick to get in next to me. Hmm nice, he's like Liz spending time just two friends not sexual or anything just talking in a bed together. "So how long have you known aliens exist?" he began the conversation "Over three years now" I reply idly I kept my answers sweet and short "Oh have they been here long and what do they look like?" "The 47' crash they've been here since then and they look like regular people. They're not proper aliens, they're hybrids so they look normal. Michael my boyfriend is one of them" "Really! That must be interesting, have you um ya know did the nasty. Was it different than normal?" "I don't really know coz he was my first and my only so I cant compare. How bout you do you 'do the nasty' with anyone?" "No, sadly there's only one girl for me and she doesn't even know I exist!" he sounded disappointed "Ah the redhead from the museum" I put two and two together and got a odd match "How'd ya know?" he exclaimed "I was there remember! I saw how you were looking at her. In total awe you are so into her" I told him with a grin and he just blushed "Do you want to practise you're webs?" I ask and sit up "Yeah we could do that for a minute or so" he says and flips his wrist at the light switch and the light comes on "You got good aim" I comment at his bull's-eye target "Hey its practice" he shrugged it off "Here let me have a go" I look around the room for something to get, there was a camera on his desk and a few pencils so I aimed for one. Nothing happened "Err how do you get it to come out?" I ask staring at the white on my wrist  
  
"Well lets see I'm not sure but I do this" he put his hand out in a rock idolising gesture turned backwards and he pressed into his palm and out came the webbing. I tried it and got it on the door. Damn his desk with the pencils was on the other side of the room! "You need practise" he commentated "Oh really you think that I do huh!" I poked him in the ribs then set about tickling him. I gave up after his squealing disturbed his aunt and laid back down on the bed. "So I guess we're like family now us being the only ones who are part spider now. So what does that exactly make us, friends? Brother and sister? Twins? Neighbours? Two strangers?" "I think it makes us twins since we were both bitten by the same spider" "So that makes you family and tomorrow when you wake up I'm going to show you my alien family" "Err I dunno" he sounded scared and dubious "Oh come on they wont hurt you. There's Liz my best friend, her husband Max you have to be nice to him coz he's an alien king. There's his twin sister Isabel and Michael my boyfriend, he's a general and then there's Kyle, he's like my brother in law since his dad and my mom are at it like rabbits!" "Eww didn't need to know that. So you're an alien too right if Max is a king and his sister is a princess or a queen what does that make you?" "I guess it makes me a princess coz Isabel and Max treat Michael like a brother so that would make him Prince. Liz would be a queen and Kyle; well Kyle would be a prince coz of the family thing with me. Then Alex would have been a proper prince if Iz hadn't married Jesse" "Who's Alex?" he inquired "Oh he was my best friend, he was killed by Tess. She was an alien she had married Max in their past lives and was queen. Max fell in love with Liz and Tess got pissed and forced Alex to translate the book that was the key to getting them home because Max knocked her boots and now he's got a kid. Alex's mind couldn't take it any more and it overloaded and he was killed. Tess went of back to Antar and had Max's son Zan. She came back and that was the reason we had to leave and is the reason why were wanted. She blew up Rogers Air Base to destroy all the evidence of the aliens but there was things left over. A tape of Isabel using her powers was found, they were going to kill all of us but we left and we came here," I informed him rather hurriedly "Oh" he was back to being simple again. I woke up and he wasn't there I got dressed in the clothes I had on the night before and made my way downstairs. His uncle gave me the shifty eye as he drank his coffee. Aunt May put a plate of bacon, eggs and toast before me and watched me eat "So Maria when will you be able to make the vials or capsules for me?" "What vials or capsules?" uncle Ben spat "Maria can make herbal capsules of cedar or lavender I thought it might be good for you to have them because they relieve stress "I can make them when I'm back at the hotel with all my stuff, aunt May" I grinned and chugged my hot chocolate. "I'm going to be late for school so I'm gonna go without breakfast" Peter told the table as he grabbed his black coat from by the door "Take Maria with you, a girl like this should be in school not on the run" his uncle snapped he really didn't like me. I grabbed my jacket and followed Peter outside and hopped on the bus with him. We took a seat together at the back and sat quietly for a few minutes till the silence was broken by his questions "You said you were a song writer. so can you sing and play an instrument too?" he waited for an answer "Alex had a band and I was lead singer for a while, when he died his parents gave me his acoustic guitar for me to play. I sung at his funeral, he was my best friend and he convinced me to sing on stage in Las Vegas and go for the big time. But no fugitives can be celebrities can they?" I sobbed silently inside "Can you sing me a song?" he waited for me to say yes but I didn't "The dream begins, I'm living on you're air tonight never knowing when you cut it off though you have a way that makes it hard to sleep alone Just when the dream gets good you always seem to have to go so here I am alone again waiting for the story to finally end while the world spins around it out of my hands don't even try to understand and I guess its time to tell you what you should already know oh you know I'm better breathing on my own all alone" the bus grew silent then cheered and clapped when I stopped singing. I went bright red. A girl in front of me turned to face me "Sing something else," she urged me on "Err why are you trembling so much? I don't think I ever felt so good When all I need is to be free where I love you and you love me Follow the circle sur la plage on a mono coloured trip voyage This is the colour of my world Stay and watch me find another pearl Follow the gold leaf trail back where we were young and didn't have a care Tracing circles that we made I don't want to live life in the shade Will this be a desert or a beach? Or a place to find the things we need Now you and I make up perfect things Watch me trade my wheels for wings But don't ever use the wings to fly Just the essence of a lullaby Now I am a giant grain of salt but I may be slipping through your hand Follow my colour-coded world and I watch me find another pearl It's a sound that I love and it came from above There's the sound of the sea Are you following me? Let's walk to the sound of distant shells To a place where life would have no end You'd be the mother of my pearls If you follow me into my world Back to a place where you'd be free where I love you and you love me This is the colour of my world Watch me find another pearl Oh no, I see A spider web, it's tangled up with me and I lost my head the thought of all the stupid things I said Oh no what's this? A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle so I turned to run the thought of all the stupid things I've done I never meant to cause you trouble And I never meant to do you wrong And I, well if I ever caused you trouble Oh no, I never meant to do you harm Oh no I see A spider web and it's me in the middle So I twist and turn Here I am in my little bubble Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble I never meant to do you wrong And I, well if I ever caused you trouble Although I never meant to do you harm they spun a web for me They spun a web for me they spun a web for me" another barrage of applause swept over the bus as it pulled up outside a school similar to west Roswell high. We got off and I followed him to his classes. I walked into biology with him and the teacher stopped me "Can I help you miss?" the middle aged man asked, he was like Mr Steligman but his hair was dark brown and he didn't have glasses and he wore new clothes instead of the old brown knitted cardigan Steligman was famous for.  
  
"Err I'm Peters cousin, I'm going to be his tutor because he's falling behind in biology so the principal asked me to help" I fibbed through my teeth "I didn't know anything about this and I haven't seen you at this school before" he stated suspiciously "Oh I'm not from this high school, I'm from the college" there I was lying again I was going to end up as a big a liar as Max or Liz! "Oh ok go find yourself a seat" and he turned and continued writing on the chalkboard. I wandered over and sat in the desk next to him, the redhead marched in and grinned at the messy haired boy two chairs in front of Peter. How could she not see the way he looks at her, its like Max and Liz all over again! The lesson was boring as usual not my subject. I like music not science. The morning dragged but lunch finally came around, and the pair of us piled into the canteen and I set about getting high school food, recollecting the neon orange foods I never had put in my mouth in Roswell now being dumped on my tray. I grabbed a salad and went to pay, I flopped myself down next to Peter who was shovelling chips down very quickly. I didn't do anything just stare at how fast he finished his meal "What?" he asked as if there wasn't anything wrong with the speedy urge to shove down food "Oh you're such a pig!" "I don't think pig spiders exist Maria" he scoffed "Yeah and human spiders and aliens don't either" I replied sarcastically "Haha very funny" he quipped and patted me on the head. My bag began shaking and I delved into it to retrieve my phone; checking the caller I was surprised to see it was my mom! I pressed the accept button and put the phone by my ear "Mom?" I whispered "Maria!" she giddily cried into the phone "me and Jim are getting married!"  
  
"What!" I shouted loudly in the canteen that I got stares from the students and teachers "Oh my gawd! Wait till Kyle finds out!" I rubbed my head in stress with the tension that was boring down on us now "Oh Jim's telling Kyle at this minute." she trailed off "What he's going to go mental! Listen mom thanks for the call but I gotta do some damage control" I flipped the phone shut and glance at Peter who was looking for answers "That was my mom she and Valenti, Kyle's dad, are getting married. This is really not a good time. Its not that I'm not happy for them its just she they'll both expect all of us to be there and it isn't safe to go back to Roswell not with the Special Unit still digging and pawing about" I sighed trying to figure out a way out of the alien ness but I kept the 'it was and is and forever will be hopeless' thought out of my head but it lingered back there taunting me wickedly "What's the Special Unit?" he asked and pulled me hurtling back to earth in more ways than one "The Special Unit, it's a organisation that tracks down aliens on earth and finds out if they're a threat. Max got dragged into the White Room; it's a place where they "interrogate" aliens. Their idea of interrogation is torture them till they can't even walk" I huffed fearing the place "Oh my god, where any of you in the white room?" he gulped "No only Max but I know where it is and what they did to him because Isabel, his sister made a connection with him and we were all holding hands so we felt and heard and saw all that they did to him and believe me it wasn't pretty!" "I guess torture never is" he said dryly, I picked at my lunch till the bell rang. I never realised how much I missed this, being in school I hadn't missed it after we left because we were always helping people we were always busy helping the sick and avoiding the law as Liz put it. "So what lessons do we have next?" I excited bounced as I marched proudly down the hall "We have Music" he grinned at my reaction "Ooooh you're kidding! I majored in that!" I chirped "Yeah kind of figured the song writer singer would major in music" he tried to avoid my giddiness but it was catching and he set about grinning and laughing like a madman up the hall. The band room was like a music studio, there were instruments scattered on one half of the room and the studio was in the other. I went over a picked up a finely tuned acoustic guitar and began to play and then I sang. A man walked into the room clapping "You're very hard to track down Maria" he looked like Pierce but was taller and his suit was navy and his skin was paler. I gasped and dropped the guitar "Pierce!" I stammered, my hands began shaking "No I'm his younger Brother and I want revenge. You are the picture person to have to get my vengeance, I know the White Room doesn't exist anymore since that shapeshifter posed as my brother to have it shut down but there are other places and still agents who want to study you" his grin was devilish and he relished in the fact that he had me running scared. I dashed around the instruments to get away from him but it was no use he grabbed me and began pulling me out of the music room "Help!" I screamed but the police were waiting outside for me. I thought of Michael and Peter and all my friends and aunt May who wanted those cedar vials and capsules. I had made I promise to all of them and I wasn't about to break it! I slowed my movements and they loosened their grip, I wriggled my arms loose slowly and then shot webbing up to the ceiling in the hall way and pulled myself up. I stuck to the ceiling as the cops stared dumbfounded and Pierce Jr was jumping up to try and get me down. I crawled along the ceiling Quickly and jumped down when I got to the hall and ran as fast as I had ever run before. Peter was waiting for me in a taxi; he had secretly climbed out of the window when I got all the attention of Pierce Jr. The cab sped off and we were lost in a sea of yellow as we left the taxi. I chucked a ten into the front of the cab and we ran off onto the pavement and down an alley and crawled off. We got back to the hotel and marched through the lobby to the elevators. I pressed the button for floor six and waiting listening to that annoying music no one in the right mind would listen to by choice. The elevator pinged and the doors slid open there were only three apartments on the floor and we had all of them. Kyle was walking around in his under wear with a big tub of Rocky Roads ice cream; he tossed the carton on the floor snorted at me and went into his apartment. Obviously his dad's engagement hadn't gone down well. but we had bigger things to get down to. I opened the door to our apartment and found Michael asleep on my bed hugging my favourite t-shirt. I kicked him and he jerked awake "Space boy get up!" I tossed my hair back after it went into my eyes "Maria!" he jumped enthusiastically "Listen, get the others Pierce's Brother is here in New York he tracked us down and now he's out for our scalps" "Pierce Brother as in White Room Pierce as in tortured my best friend Pierce's brother!" he raved frantically "Yes now get Liz and Max and Iz, oh leave Kyle he's pissed coz Valenti and my mom are finally tying the knot," I informed him and he laughed they snorted and walked out to get the others "You didn't introduce me," Peter moaned "Oh well that was Michael my on and off boyfriend, and the half naked guy in the hallway was my definitely soon to be brother in law Kyle. And the girl coming in soon draped over tall boy is Liz, my best friend and the boy she's draped over is Max, big King alien of Antar. Their home planet" I informed him "Oh ok, thanks for telling me and Isabel is." he trailed waiting for my answer "Max's sister but don't take it personally if she gives you the whole Ice Queen deal she does that to everyone and by the way she's married" "Married? How old is she?" he gasped at surprise "She's eighteen, she's going to be nineteen in two months. Her husband Jesse Ramirez is a lawyer'; he works for her dad. Hahehahehaheha" I couldn't help myself by laughing. Isabel walked in with her arm linked through Max's and Peter instantly thought she was Liz. He walked up to her "Hello Liz I'm Peter, Maria's friend" he smiled and she gave him an evil glare "I'm Liz" Liz corrected him and put out her hand "Sorry its just I thought you were Isabel" he gave a small smile to Liz for the mistake "I'm Isabel and you are." she dropped the Ice Queen routine and turned her head to the side and smiled at him awaiting his answer "I'm Peter, Peter Parker" he held out his hand but she didn't take it "Oh are you a relative of Liz's?" Max asked "No why?" he returned a question with a question, I had the feeling he would be doing that a lot around us "Because you're last name is Parker and so is Liz's" he replied "Okay!" I began "getting off the subject" "Yeah why did you get us all here?" Michael interrupted "Agent Pierce" it was all I said and all it took, Max backed up to the door and began shaking "Agent Pierce is dead" Liz countered trying to calm down Max who was hands wouldn't stop shaking "But his brother isn't" Peter added "Brother.?" Max whispered "Yes his brother tried to capture me, its ok I made sure we weren't followed. We got away from him safely but he's here and he was revenge for his brother," I informed them all "Ok well we're getting out of town now c'mon were packing up" Michael ordered "No he'll be checking all the places out of town so he'll be waiting for us so we stay here" Isabel snapped "What do you say Maxwell?" Michael asked "Stay Izzy's right, we stay here and wait till it blows over" "Maxwell he's not stupid! He's going to search all the hotels to find us! We need to stay somewhere they won't look!" Michael argued. We are turned to look at Peter "We shouldn't drag him into this but we need help" Isabel said to the group  
  
"I understand what you're going through so I will help you," he said kindly  
  
"Going through! Going through!" snapped Isabel "you have no idea what we've given up! I had to say goodbye to my parents! My husband and all our friends who lived back in Roswell! You don't even understand," she roared and he stepped back to avoid her wrath "I'm sorry" he said guiltily "its just Maria and me well we're the same" "What!" Max gasped "I blew up his phone so I had to tell him!" I explained before Max kicked off "Oh well that's just great!" Michael stood and waved his arms then slammed then down into his sides "How is he like you?" Liz asked after the silence and Peter put out his hand and shot webbing out to the ceiling and swung from it "I was bitten by the same spider Maria was so we have the same powers now" he told us "Ok I see" Isabel piped up "so can we stay at you're place? Listen Pete we need a place to stay because we're not ending up in the White Room!" "Hey Izzy calm down it'll be ok" Michael hugged Isabel because she was getting upset "Sure, you just have to get round my uncle Ben my aunt May's ok but Uncle Ben wasn't too happy with Maria staying the night. I'm not sure how he'll react to this," he said. I quickly set about gathering my stuff into the tiny black hold all bag, while Liz was practising her powers by copying twenty's and ten's to pay the bill for keeping the whole floor. Max packed his and his wife's clothes into the little suitcase they shared and Isabel went to help Kyle sober up and get packed. We left the place in a tip, but we didn't have time to tidy we had to get out of the hotel as quick as possible. We piled into the lift and once it reached the bottom Max and Izzy went over to pay the bill and the rest of us piled into our grey people carrier that we had bought with the money from the volks wagon van and some made cash too. Michael started the engine and held the door open for his brother and sister to hop in. We followed the directions that Peter gave us and after fifteen minutes finally arrived after going down wrong turns so many times. We pulled up outside and began unloading our things. Peter went up to the door and went in side, knowing that Aunt May would be the only one in there and easy to get around. Aunt May came out onto the front porch and tried to be welcoming but she was a bit peeved that so many people were staying at her house. Max and Liz took the guest room, Michael and me got the living room and Isabel and Kyle were in with Peter. It was five o clock and we had all had dinner and was now sat down in the living room watching some documentary that kept being interrupted by new bulletins that the escaped fugitives were in New York. Uncle Ben walked in on one of them and saw all of us sat there. "The police are everywhere, scoring all the hotels in the city! I knew it I knew you was trouble right from the off!" he shouted pointing a cruel finger at me "Hey leave her alone she's not the one to blame!" Michael countered "Then who is!" Ben roared at Mikey "The, people who wont leave us alone!" Isabel answered "Mr Parker. hah ha hah" Max began laughing madly "What's so funny?" Liz asked "I never thought I would be saying Mr Parker again in a long while!" he informed the group the Liz fell about laughing then Michael then kyle then me then Peter too! "I don't get it!" Aunt May looked puzzled, I struggled enough to stop laughing to give an explanation "Liz's dad is called Mr Parker and Max's is Mr Parker's son in law!" I giggled Aunt May smiled but hid it with her hand "What is Mr Parker's first name?" Uncle Ben inquired "Jeff" Liz couldn't stop giggling "Jeff?" Aunt May and Uncle Ben gasped in unison and this caused us to stop laughing "Peter we never told you this but you're father Jeff Parker gave you away to us because we couldn't have children and he had a little baby girl with his new wife Nancy" Ben said grimly "Uncle Ben" whispered Peter "Oh crap that's just bought Spider boy into a whole lot of trouble!" Michael quipped "What trouble? Spider Boy?" aunt May uttered "It is a long story, no clichés!" Liz spoke clearly "Max, Michael and Isabel are aliens and not just any aliens. Max is a king and Isabel his sister is a princess, Michael is a general of a great army. The reason me, Maria and Kyle are mixed up in this is we apart from Kyle fell in love. Max saved my life when I was shot, it changed me forever I became alien. A car hit Maria and she was healed, Max left a silver handprint on her and she changed. Kyle was changed after being shot by his dad and healed by Max. There are others who we will always remember those who couldn't be healed or were victim to the war that we're involved in now, Alex, Grant, and even Tess who gave her life to protect her son and us" Liz put her hand on top of Isabel's in memory to Alex. "There are others alive who know, Kyle's dad. Our Parents, you're brother and sister in law Maria's parents Izzy's husband Jesse, Lauree DuPree too" Max recalled all the people who had been involved in the whole deal back in Roswell over the three years. "I see and does Peter is he an alien. a. an alien" Ben asked shifting his arms about uncomfortably "No not unless Maxwell heals him and leaves a silver handprint" Michael answered quickly "Why is the armed forces and military after you?" Aunt May inquired ever more on the want of this new knowledge "That would be because of Tess," Max sighed deeply to himself and continued "she killed Alex and then left and went home to Antar with his unborn son Zan. She returned a year later and his son was eleven months old by that time. She killed people in the army and they came after her and the baby. Which led them straight to us, we tried to leave town but she couldn't hold the mindwarp so she went and blew up Rogers Air Base. The military found a tape that my dad had made secretly of me using her powers and they were going to kill us on graduation but we left and ran off leaving our parents. Liz and Max got married a month after graduation and now were happy but on the run. We don't know when we can return home but hope its soon because Maria's mom and Kyle's dad are getting married and we want to be there for Valenti he's helped us through a lot" Isabel spilled the biggest secret that was holding us together and pushing us apart at the same time. "Oh well I'm not sure I believe you but if Peter can find trust and find all you people as friends then I welcome you into my house!" he smiled but not big he was trying and making an effort. The next day came around and Isabel decided to change her face and go to school with Peter. She changed into that squeaky head cheerleader everyone had the unfortunate luck of hearing her squeaky cheer. Stacey Scheinin, luckily Isabel couldn't pull of her annoying bounce so she didn't bother. Max changed my face into a younger version of my mom and then moved onto Liz while Michael did his. Kyle stayed at home and helped aunt May with dishes, while Uncle Ben went to work. So we arrived at school and tried to blend in as brothers and sisters who had just moved to New York and were attending school for the first day. We followed round Peter the entire day, going to the same classes as him. I could have jumped for joy when we went to music but I didn't because it would give away my character trait. But I joined in too enthusiastically, playing the guitar and trying out my new voice. It took a while before I got it trained to sing perfectly and by the time I had done this; the class was finished and it was time to go home. We piled into our family people carry all tired and weary "It feels strange being back at high school after graduation" Isabel began "I just wish Alex was there to have graduated with us" she sighed and forced back the tears. We all went quiet thinking of Alex; Peter hopped in next to Liz and made his face blank because he knew we were in a serious moment. When we pulled up at Peter's we changed our faces back and crept inside, Aunt May had tea already when we got there. Meat Loaf with neatly peeled vegetables, some of us sat in the living room. Max, Liz, Peter and Aunt May sat at the table leaving a space for uncle Ben. "I wonder where you Uncle is Peter, Liz" said to her new niece "It feels strange after finding out that you are my Aunt, my dad always told me he had no relatives so I never asked. I feel like I should formally introduce you to everyone, my husband Max. Oh I have an idea you can call my dad and talk to him that way they wont know!" Liz cried jumping up and searching for the phone and found a mound of plastic and metal on a table by the couch "Ok who blew up the phone?" Liz demanded of the entire group "Sorry my bad" I put my hand up guilty "I'm not sure how to fix it" "Oh my god Maria you did it, I had no idea you're powers were coming on so strong. That means Kyle isn't far behind" she glanced at Kyle and he glared at her and she waved her hand over the phone returning it to its original shape. "I'll dial the number and you can answer," she told her newly aunt. 5510769 I watched her dial the CrashDown and heard Mr Parker answer "Hello CrashDown café can I take you're order?" he sounded miserable "Hello Jeff?" aunt May spoke into the phone "May" I heard the muffled reply from the phone "Liz and Max are here, we put two and two together. I wanted to call you Peter is here too and Peter and Liz know they are brother and sister. I told them. no. I know it's been a long time. ok you want to speak to Liz. ok but you have to promise me you'll speak to Peter too ok?" she handed the phone over to Liz who instinctively passed it to Peter "Hello dad?" Peter asked into the phone "Peter." I heard the reply and then the silence; I looked round the room and everyone was watching. I pushed Peter out into the kitchen away from everyone who was staring and shut the door. Of course I stayed in the kitchen to listen! Peter was talking into the phone, poor me I was only hearing half the conversation. But I guess it was better than nothing since I was the only one in the kitchen. "Dad, Liz no she cant. I want to talk to you! . please dad would you listen to me. no she isn't going to speak to you. I know what aunt May said. listen. but. Liz gave the phone to me she wanted you to speak to me!" he shouted finally managing to get a word in. Then the half conversation went smooth as you could get, at least Peter didn't have to shout to talk. I knew Liz's dad and he was a very stubborn man. "I'm sure I can make it, yeah and I'll tell the others too. sure I think they will. do you know Maria? Ok. well do you want to ask her?" he handed the phone to me "Hello Mr Parker" I spoke into the phone "Maria, ask Liz and the others if they're coming to the Sheriffs wedding" he inquired dumbly "Mr P, its my moms wedding of course we're going to be there. Oh by the way where is the wedding?" "Its in Las Vegas" "Aww how sweet, you know Kyle wont like this one bit" "I know but he should be lucky to get that fine example of a woman for his mom" he teased "Yuck that is my mom you're talking about" I joked "Oh wait does any of the sheriff's know about this or the bad people that are after us?" "I don't know I don't think so, we haven't told anyone, we being you mom, step dad and us and the Evans' and the Whitmans" "Alex's parents are going to be there too" I went hoarse "Yeah well I gotta go this café isn't doing too well since you left! I lost my best waitress!" he joked and then the phone line went flat. I didn't move just stood there with the phone pressed against my head catching my breath. I heard faint whispers in the phone and breathing. They had tapped the line! I tossed the phone onto the floor and marched back into the living room "Gotta go, and now they tapped the line they know where here" aunt May looked panicked "Aunt May you're coming with me" Peter said as he stormed in behind me "But what about Ben?" she gasped with worry "Its ok me and Peter will go out and look for him, we can cover more of the city." I left with Peter in tow. The second we were out of the street, we were up the wall as quick as lightning; we reached the city after scouring the little town outside New York. We swung through the city looking for Uncle Ben; we saw a crowd gathered by the side of Main Street. We swung down into a alley and then walked the rest of the way towards the crime scene. Uncle Ben was lying on the floor bleeding. Peter bent down and stayed in the crowds avoiding been scene, he heard the police radio crackle 'seen on south side now following the shooter' before I could stop him he was up and gone. I knelt down next to uncle Ben "Uncle Ben" I gently shook him but he was unconscious, I place my hand over the bullet wound and I knew people could see my hand glowing but I didn't care. Then he was healed and everyone's eyes were on me, I needed to get away from this little hoard of staring eyes. I concentrated so hard it hurt, then it happened; I was channelling my alien powers that I had got from Max and I had found a new power. I was fading into thin air, I felt myself soaring over the city, and nobody could see me. I saw Peter stood at a broken window and the attempted killer was outside. Dead. I floated over to the window and grabbed him and he disappeared just like me and we floated back over the city so fast that within ten minutes of me grabbing him we were back at his house. I pushed him and me through the wood of the roof and through his bedroom into the living room was everyone was waiting and Isabel was trying to comfort aunt May. All my energy was gone when we were half way down; we faded in and landed on the floor in a big heap. I stood up and brushed my hair behind my ears. "Uncle Ben is fine, he was shot but my ever growing powers healed him, I did it in front of everyone but then I found a new power that Max has, in theory he passed a copied version of all his powers to me and Liz and Kyle well I found a new one!" I cried and they all gasped "What is it?" Izzy asked "I'm not sure if it's flying or teleporting or what because it feels like I'm flying but I'm invisible and moving at the speed of light" I told the group Peter collected himself and stood "It was the best thing I ever let happen to me! I felt everything that Maria was thinking and feeling, and I'm sure she felt the same!" he gleefully told the group in awe "Could I be able to do it?" Liz asked hopefully "I guess so you got your powers off Max and so did I so if I can do it that means you can do it too!" I guessed "How do you do it?" she asked "Never mind that how's Ben?" Aunt May interrupted "He's fine. do you want me to take you to him?" I asked "Is it safe to do so?" she inquired with hope "I took Peter so I can probably take you" I told her then took hold of her clothes and focussed my energy but I felt too weak too heavy to lift off. I faded back into their sight and crashed to the floor; I kept enough strength to keep my eyes open and breath softly but the movement of my limbs was practically impossible! Aunt May put my head onto her knees and Max dashed over to me and tried to heal me but it didn't work. I needed energy and it wasn't going to come by healing. Liz and Peter went into the kitchen and got pasta and sweets and candy and potatoes and other carbohydrates that would help me and give me energy boosts. They shoved them into my mouth and moved my jaw because I couldn't chew for myself. I felt the rush of the sugar and waited quietly on the floor for it to return. I had gathered enough strength to sit and hold myself up and chew and now I was pigging out on candy bars. The pottered about making sure I was safe, Isabel was discussing something with Michael and Peter and Liz where laughing over something, probably something scientific. That left Kyle and Michael to talk between themselves but they were staying on the other side of the room apart. I looked down and felt guilty that my boyfriend and my soon-to-be-step-brother weren't getting along; I spotted my real dad's engagement ring on my middle finger. He had proposed to my mom after she told him she was pregnant with me. He left when I was two. So much of a dad. I wiggled the ring off my finger and my strength was back up full and I sauntered over to Michael and got down on one knee. "Michael Guerin, I have known you most of my life. But I never really knew you till the night I thought you were leaving me forever. You chose me over returning to Antar and finding you're family. I know we haven't been rock solid and I broke up with you because I wanted to find me Maria and I think I have and it's the light, the same light that shines within you" I stated proudly making my big speech I held up the ring and he inaudibly gasped as I held it up to him "This was my fathers ring and I want you to wear it. Michael will you marry me?" I asked awaiting the answer "Maria I stayed here because I found my family and it was you. if I said no I would be turning my back on my family and I would never do that to you because I love you so much. Yes Maria!" he shouted cheerfully and took the ring, I stood shakily and hugged him tightly. Everyone clapped and cheered, then I remembered they were there and they had saw the whole thing. I kissed Michael and got flashes, some of them were the same ones but others; new ones showed how he felt when we split up. He felt crushed and so angry and upset and scared. I saw memories from his past life and him kissing Isabel and her not kissing back. I saw the battles he fought and the last one we he was hand in hand combat with Kivaar. You can guess who won. I pulled away and took a breath and smiled. After the cheer wore down Liz and Isabel dragged me into the kitchen, I thought it was to talk about bridal tips but I was wrong "So can I do that teleport thing?" Isabel demanded eagerly "Ah" I opened my mouth letting a small sound leave but before I could say anything Liz interrupted me "What about me can you teach me please Chica? Please, Pleaz Please Pleaz!" she begged; then aunt May came out and joined in with the inquiry but she wasn't asking about the alien powers. "So have you been thinking up a date for the wedding?" she asked as she played with her tissue in her bracelet "Hmmm?" I broke away from the other two's demanding questions and faced her  
  
"The wedding. I guess that this will make you and Liz sisters." she asked "Yeah just let me think about this for a moment, I'm going up to Peter's room to get my head round the idea and avoid their questions which CAN wait!" I walked up the stairs and went into Peter's room and closed the door quietly. I sat down on his bed and sighed to myself, Max and Liz are married Liz is Peters sister if I marry Michael then Isabel, Max, Peter and Liz will become my brothers and sisters but since I consider Michael brother to Max then that would mean I would be marrying a brother? Oh this is really confusing! Okay Michael is Max's brother and if I marry Michael then Max will be my brother in law. Hmm okay that's that sorted; then that will make Isabel my sister in law too and Liz and Peter also. Kyle would be my stepbrother from my mom's side and the Evans will be my parents in law. That means that both sets of Parkers will be too. Damn why was I mixed up in this? Oh yeah because I was in love with the alien general! Knock! Knock! The tap on the door broke me out of my little confused thoughts, Peter peeped round the door and glanced at me "Is it ok can I come in?" he asked his voice sounded whinier than usual probably because of uncle Ben "Sure" I said simply he came in and sat down next to me "So were going to become family, yes?" he asked and I nodded "Michaels worried about you. he thinks that you haven't recovered from that teleport thing you did. Its not that is though" he stated after seeing the expression on my face "I'm scared Peter so scared more than someone like me should ever be. over three years ago I was normal, I was a songwriter with my two best friends and life was good, I was holding down a good job at the CrashDown and then I was dragged into this alien crap!" "I don't know you well enough to say this but you must have hand chances to walk away but you didn't and that's why you asked Michael to marry you because you love him and you want to be apart of what you're best friend shares with his brother." I smiled "You know you're good at this" I explained wearily he didn't notice me reaching for his pillow until I swung it at him "Oh you're gonna pay!" he shouted grabbing his other pillow and attacking; we gave up after a while from exhaustion and collapsed on the bed side by side "You're going to be a good brother to have, you should try and do this with Liz more often" "What? Have pillow fights?" he joked and poked him in the ribs "NO! Brother and sister things you are her brother after all and her older brother so you gotta look out for her" I commented we rested, catching our breath and calming down from the pillow fight. "HEY MJ GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I heard shouting from next door and Peter was up and staring at the red head in the bedroom window opposite his, I watched him watching her and it was Liz and Max all over again! I didn't let him notice that I knew because I could use my newfound powers to help him win the girl of his dreams! Time for me to play matchmaker! I smirked as he moaned that she had moved away from the window. "Peter could you tell Michael and the others that I'll be down in a minute I just gotta do something first." I didn't give away too much information and he left without question. I waved my hands over my clothes and turned them white, and focused the energy and teleported. It was easy this time and I didn't have to use as much energy, I floated faster this time and I was in her bedroom in the blink of an eye. I faded in and she saw my reflection in the mirror and turned and gasped "Who are you and how did you get in here!" her face twisted in anger and fear "I'm Maria, and I have special interest in you." I informed her as I moved round the room "What" she turned her head curiously waiting for the answer "I'm an Angel." I fibbed "An angel!" she cried shocked "Yes and I have come to set you on the right path." "What do you mean?" she questioned "Peter Parker" I stated "Peter? What about him?" she demanded getting fed up of the riddles "Have you ever heard the saying 'behind a great man is a great woman?'" I asked her and she looked at me in confusion "yeah but what does this have to do with Peter?" "Peter Parker is that great man, he will go one to do great things. he will save people and protect them but he cannot do it without you. you are the great woman who must stand behind him support him, love him, care for him. with out you he will fall into darkness and I'm here to make sure that wont happen" I grinned "So you are saying me and Peter and destined to be together and you're going to force us together" she growled "Yes" I nodded "I won't believe this!" she stood up "you're not an Angel" "what the impressive mystical entrance didn't do it for you? Do you want more proof?" I asked and she slowly nodded. I stretched out of my hand and showed her all the feeling Peter felt about her "Oh. I believe you," she gasped "does he really feel like that about me?" I nodded and she opened her mouth then closed it without saying a word. "He needs you to do good in the world, he can't do it without you." I told her half lying and trying to make myself sound like Liz 'do good in the world and avoid the law'. "How. how do I help him?" "Do you like him?" I asked her giving a question as my answer "I never really thought about him before but he's always there and he is kinda cute" she began rambling to herself "Mary-Jane" I broke her out of her self-conversation "Hmmm" "When you go to school tomorrow try to notice him, he needs you. He loves you and he will be good to you. I've seen the future for you two and you will be happy very happy together" "What happens if I don't love him?" she inquired "Then the world will perish, people will die. Good people, children who haven't had a chance in life and all your family and friends. do you want that to happen?" I demanded toughly "No Maria" she bowed her head and I took it as the perfect chance to slip away. I concentrated and it got easy this time, it took as much energy to switch on the TV to teleport. I floated about in her room for a moment to see her reaction when she looked up and saw me gone. I left and floated over to Peter's window and pushed myself through the glass. I materialised on the bed, brushed my hair back behind my ears, changed my clothes from white back to their normal colours and went downstairs to smirk! All the girls were admiring Michael's ring and he looked really fed up as Isabel and Liz cooed over him and played with his hair and patted his shoulder. Isabel looked up at me and sighed nervously, she walked towards the kitchen and beckoned me to follow. "Maria can you keep a secret?" she asked and I waved my arms around her "Ok you're right dumb question of course you can" "So what's the secret?" I asked cheerfully, so the SU agent freak's where on our tail because we where on the run and we couldn't see our families in case we put them in danger but I was actually happy that I was sharing my problems with these people I had come to trust and love! "I'm pregnant," she whispered "Pregnant!" I shouted "Shush!" she cried "I haven't told Max yet and that's why I'm telling you if I told Liz she would tell Max then he would tell Michael and I don't need that right now" "Nasedo said alien pregnancies last about a month and we've been gone for two so that means Jesse isn't the father" she whispered "He's not. then who is?" I asked my voice becoming a hushed whisper too "I don't know" "Nasedo said alien pregnancies. you're half alien and Jesse's human so it could last longer" I commented "You're right." "Wait a minute you just said you didn't know who the father was if it wasn't Jesse why would some one else be the father." I interrupted her and she looked away then down at the floor guiltily "Me and Kyle. "KYLE!" I yelled "Well we something happened, we've been getting kind of pally and me and him went back to our room early from the bar remember?" I nodded and she continued, "well he was in the bathroom and I went in as he was coming out of the shower. We sat down to talk about it and I got onto the subject of missing Jesse and he was comforting me and then he kissed me and well guess the rest" she waved her hand out gesturing that she was done with her little story "So Kyle could be the father?" and she nodded and closed her eyes "Isabel he's going to be you're brother-in-law!" her eyes blinked open "How'd you work that one out?" she laughed "You consider Michael as a brother don't you?" "Uh hmmm" she nodded paying attention fully "Well I'm marrying Michael and Kyle is going to become my step brother so that means he's going to become you're step brother in law!" I jumped about to emphasize my point and she put her hand up to her mouth and gagged "Oh god I sleep with my brother-in-law!" she cried "Its ok he wasn't your brother in law at the time so it doesn't count but if the baby is his then after I marry Michael the baby will gain a uncle and a dad all rolled into one!" "Then don't marry Michael," she piped "NO. there is no way I'm not going to marry him, I had to throw away my life for you guys there isn't any way I'm not marrying him!" I shook my head angrily "Please Maria" she begged me "We don't even know if it's Kyle's anyway!" I changed the subject "You're right I shouldn't have asked you not to marry Michael it was wrong of me. So can you tell me who the father of my baby is?" "How can I do that?" I asked curiously "Tess hand a handprint off Zan when he was growing and Max connected with him. So if you connect with my baby then you should find out the sex and who the father is." she informed me "Oh okay I'll do it but when is this supposed to happen?" "I don't know," she said miserably being let down "Ahh" she leaned over and gripped the table, I pulled her shirt open and saw a little tiny red handprint pressing on her stomach. I put my hand over the handprint and connected. The baby was breathing and alive and safe; it was a girl and the baby was Jesse's baby girl. I grinned so happily once I knew. The connection faded till it was gone and I was back with Isabel waiting for the answers "It's a girl!" I chirped and she let out a puff of breath "AND!" she remembered that she didn't know who the baby was "Its. Jesse's!" and she let out another relieved breath "Oh thank god" she sighed and she stood back up and buttoned up the bottom of her shirt. We returned to the living room and Max and Liz were kissing and Peter, Kyle and Michael were all talking about the upcoming weddings. The doorbell rang and aunt May answered it. It was Mary-Jane, good so my little angel stunt worked! She asked for Peter and spotted me. I just smiled politely at her and went to listen to the conversation. "So um Peter d'you want to grab a burger or something some time?" I heard her say and I watched him stumble. I went over and helped him "He'd loved to how about tomorrow he's not doing anything tomorrow how bout six?" I spoke for him and he just smiled when she nodded and left. "Do we have to go now?" asked aunt May "you said they tapped my phone so they know you're here" I had forgotten about that. "Yeah, Peter could you go help aunt May pack her things? We can leave in the grey people carrier, can hold nine people so we should be ok." I muttered to myself as the house came alive. The pod squad hadn't really unpacked, we never did in case we had to be on the road quick so it was easy to pack our things up and pile them into the boot of the car. Aunt May had all her photos of everyone and all her clothes and uncle Ben's clothes too. We shoved her suitcase into the back and closed the door. Michael was driving and Peter was looking sad and idly at MJ's house. Oh year the date! I jumped out the van and went over and knocked on the door and MJ answered "Peter is leaving. do you want to come with us and I'll tell you all about the other angels looking out for him." she ran upstairs and returned with her clothes in a black sports bag and handed it to me as she climbed in. I tossed it into the back and nodded for Michael to go. MJ sat down next to Peter and he turned bright red "Mary Jane is coming with us." I told the group "Maria!" growled Michael "what, she has to come along. She's Peters friend and that makes her Liz's friend and that makes her Max's friend and that makes her you're friend and mine too!" I gloated "aaaarrrrggggghhhh! Why do I bother!" he sighed "because you love me" I answered "yeah I know and I'm a fool because of it" "okay I know you're getting married soon but can you put off the little love scene for later when we find a motel?" Isabel snapped angrily that Michael and me were holding up the road trip. "okay Iz but you were like this before you married Jesse" I told her "you don't even know what I was like before I married Jesse because you only found out I was getting married because I told you!" "ok where we heading?" I asked changing the subject "Los Angeles sound good gang?" "its fine but we have to pick up Ben first" aunt May commented "Sure aunty May" Liz said front the front passenger aunt May grinned "I was just trying to see how it sounded" she grinned "it sounds really nice I always wanted a niece and Jeff never told me I had one but it's brilliant to know you and your husband" she stated "Oh aunt May I didn't know you had a niece" MJ noted "Yes, my brother in law Jeff who gave us Peter to look after so he could get his life started with his wife Nancy and his new baby girl, who is Peter's twin sister" "what you never told me I was a twin!" Liz cried from the front seat "well it never came up" aunt May said looking guiltily "so Peter is my twin brother. This is sound weird it's going to getting used to" "well that explains why I felt so at ease when I was in bed with him" I added feeling bored of being left out "what you were in bed with him!" Michael choked "when was this!" "relax SpaceBoy, we had clothes on and we didn't do anything" "that's not the point Ria! So I guess the weddings off then. Last time you something this happened with Billy Bob you left me I'm not having that again!" he snapped "Michael you're overreacting!" Max pouted "oh yeah like you'd understand! You were dumb enough to take Liz back after she slept with Kyle!" Michael was stirring up trouble and the way this was heading it didn't look good "Michael Guerin, you're the biggest ass I've ever known. and that's why I want to marry you and nobody else" I kissed him trying to resolve the peace. He was reluctant and first but then gave and when I pulled away he was smirking! "I'm not an ass!" he pouted "sure SpaceBoy" I scoffed and he went for my weak spot, my stomach. He stretched out his fingers and began tickling me "There isn't enough room for you to play about in here" aunt May scolded our antics "we can play at the hotel when we get there." he whispered into my ear and he grinned happily. "Listen you guys Agent Pierce will be scoping for us at the airport so we gotta change our passports and identities" Max ordered, ever the leader "Even me?" aunt May asked "especially you they tapped you're lines so they going to be looking for you." Liz replied "oh how are you going to change my face?" she inquired "I thought Maria told you?" Max stated "told me what?" she asked "oh my god you never told her! she has no idea why she's running with us!" "Listen Max calm down, we told our parents it wont hurt that they know" "know what Maria dear?" May questioned I sighed and waited for a moment thinking of a way to get out of this but it was impossible. "Were al." I was interrupted by the screech of car tires and the van flipped up and smashed into the roadside barrier.  
  
Four Years Later.  
  
"Chica!" I called through the silence of the graveyard "Ria! I'm over here!" she called; I walked over carrying Isabel Elizabeth Mary-May Ramirez in my arms. "How are my favourite friends?" I asked the five granite tombstones "I miss him very much Maria" Liz sobbed I put Isabel done by her moms grave and pointed to it "Look Izzy Liz, go say hello to your mommy" I pointed to the stone and she toddled over and touched the cold stone "Mommy" she gurgled "I miss my boy too Liz, we lost the people we love. Thank goodness that Aunt May got to be buried here in Roswell, it's just a shame MJ didn't get buried next to aunt May. I can understand that her parents want her in New York though" "I miss him Maria" she sniffed closed to tears "I miss him too Liz, and I miss Michael and Isabel too. But Max would say that he wouldn't want you're pretty face twisted in tears and sadness" "you're right" she brushed the tears back but she was still sad "Izzy Liz! Come here! Time to go home babe!" Isabel toddled over and I picked her up, we left the graveyard and went to Max's old blue convertible and hopped in the drivers seat, Liz was in no fit state to drive. We pulled out of the church road and passed down highway 285 back into town. "Wait Maria I want Izzy Liz to see the birthplace of her mom" she put her hand on my arm silently telling her to turn around "Are you sure its not just because its were Max was born too?" I asked her and she looked away out into the desert. I hated being right. I turned the car with a screech of tires and smelt the tang of burnt rubber and headed toward the ruined pod chamber, where our other halves were born. I missed Michael and was so disappointed that I didn't marry him sooner god I wished he was alive. I prayed for the day when I could be with him again.  
  
We pulled up by Lake Lee and climbed out, Liz picked up Izzy Liz and carried her out to the old ruined pod chamber. I stood next to my best friend of sixteen years and sighed remembering the time of the crash, when we were taken into hospital and separated from the aliens. We were considered human so they just didn't bother us and took our other halves away and tortured them and. I gulped swallowing down my breath and forcing the subject from my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut to avert the tears from falling but it wasn't any good "Mommy Maria why are you crying?" Izzy Liz asked "Its nothing honey just thinking about Michael, the boy who loved me then went away and cant come back" "Mommy Maria why hasn't he come back" "Because he's dead" Liz spat angrily as she was off in her own little world  
  
"Because he's gone to heaven baby" I interjected "Why did mommy Liz say it nastily?" she asked "Because someone she loved went away too and he didn't come back either, he's gone to heaven too. Just like your real mommy" I told her and Liz started crying. "I knew you would be here" I heard his voice again, and I hadn't heard it in a long time "Michael!" I turned round and saw him standing there naked in front of me "Is that my name?" he asked half stating "Michael, don't you remember?" I asked taking my jacket off and trying to cover him up so Izzy Liz didn't see his bits. "Michael? Is Max alive?" I heard Liz ask "Max?" he puzzled "I don't know who you are and I don't know where I am, but you seem to know me so can you help me and my friends?" "Friends!" Liz cried hopefully and Max lumbered out of the darkness and into view "Max!" she yelled and ran into him and jumped up into his arms and kissed him "Are you going to do that to me?" Michael asked "Do you want me to?" I gave a question as an answer "Something in the back of my head keeps telling me that I should do much more but I don't even know you." I felt tears falling down my cheeks and I hugged him and didn't let go till I felt Izzy Liz tug on my shirt "Mommy Maria have they come back?" she asked sweetly "Yes and that means your mommy has come back too" I looked about to see Isabel and waited for her to appear, after ten minutes she appeared and Izzy Liz knew her instinctively and ran towards her and hugged her legs so hard Isabel fell over. "Who are you?" Isabel screamed "mommy don't you remember?" "Izzy Liz come here and bring your mommy over" I ordered as I gathered up the small group "Your name is Isabel and yours in Michael. and you are Max" I pointed out each of them as I said their names "they must have been in pods again" I whispered to Liz "it sounds exactly what they told me about the pods last time; coming out Naked and with no memory do you think that could have happened?" she shrugged and I turned back to our other halves. I pulled out my phone and dialled for Kyle "Hello Kyle we need you to come out to the old pod chamber the aliens are alive!" I said into the phone and ended the call "I called Kyle and he would be out here soon, Liz we cant go back to Roswell because everyone thinks they're dead" I sighed at the predicament. "You are my husband and you love me very much" Liz told Max and held up her hand to show him the ring and she took his hand and showed him the ring on his finger. Isabel looked at her finger and saw the ring Jesse gave her "am I married to you too Liz?" Isabel asked "No you are married to Jesse and this girl here is your daughter, Isabel Mary-May Ramirez" I told her "my daughter?" she inquired looking at the small child "me and Liz looked after her while you were away" I said "away where did we go?" "I have a ring on my finger too but only one not like Max and Isabel who have two" "you were going to marry me but you went away before we could" I told him as Izzy Liz held onto her moms leg. Kyle appeared out of the darkness and he was sprinting in his sheriff uniform, he stopped mouth wide open when he saw Isabel, Max and Michael. He took off his hat and stepped up to them "Is it true is what I'm seeing really there because I can see the aliens!" he cried and poked Max in the stomach with one finger "its him! Oh my god they're back!" he jumped with joy then hugged Isabel "is this Jesse?" Isabel asked as she watched the young sheriff hug her "Why does she think I'm Jesse?" he asked looking up and over Isabel's shoulder to me "we think that she might have crawled out of a pod like the other two, because she has no memory and have you noticed that she's naked?" I waved my hand up at him showing him what he had missed and he yelled and jumped back "Naked!" he put his hands up in a cross to shield his eyes from seeing her "You're jacket cowboy!" Liz laughed and Kyle pulled it off and put it over Isabel's shoulder. "Lets take them back to the Evans, and we'll figure out a plan there. You get them in the car and I'll call my dad and get him and mom round" he pulled out the phone that Diane had found in Max's room, the posh one he got off Cal Langley and he scrolled through the index. Me and Liz guided the aliens towards the car and Max smiled "Is this car mine?" he asked with a grin "I like this car!" he smiled and Liz finally smiled after all the years because he was remembering. We drove back along highway 285 towards town and pulled up in the drive of the Evans; we had been over there so much since me Liz and Peter moved in together to cope. The Evans house became like our second home because if we weren't at the CrashDown or Pod Chamber or the cemetery we where there. Izzy Liz had fallen asleep huddled up next to her mom, I felt sorry for Izzy Liz and for Isabel not remembering her daughter or seeing her first few major years. We never told Jesse about his daughter, he didn't even know Isabel was dead until he called saying he had seen the news bulletin of them catching us and saying the want was off for us and they said that our friends died. He was torn apart that day and a daughter would only kill him. Isabel was asleep when we arrived, she didn't know how to open the car doors so I opened it for her and she carried Izzy Liz inside. Diane, Phil, mom and dad were waiting in the living room with worried looks on their features. Diane saw Isabel, carrying Izzy Liz and cried and cried. Then stood and hugged her so tightly "M..oooo..m" Isabel recollected when she looked into her moms eyes "Max!" she exclaimed when she saw him enter the living room holding hands with Liz. She ran away from Isabel to hug her son, but he put out his hand and stopped her "Who are you?" he asked "and how do you know me?"  
  
"Max!" she sobbed close to tears "I'm you're mother"  
  
"Its ok Diane, he doesn't remember much. he doesn't even know who he is so don't take it badly" Liz cooed to help Diane "oh why can't he remember?" Phil asked "I think its because he came out of a pod, like he did when you found him for the first time." I added and he went back to the day he found his little kids. "how could they be in pods if they were in coffins?" Diane asked "I think they didn't really die, just got preserved till their bodies could heal themselves and correct the damage." Liz guessed. Total science boffin!  
  
"can I kiss you again it felt good" Max asked Liz and the whole group went quiet "Michael can kiss you and I have no one to kiss" Isabel huffed "do I kiss Kyle?" "NO!" I shouted remembering the time Isabel had confessed they had spent the night together. I let him know I knew and he silently thanked me "you Kiss Jesse." Liz added glaring at me in a puzzled look questioning my outburst "is he Jesse?" she pointed to Phil and I shook my head, then she pointed to my dad "is he Jesse?" she asked again and I shook my head and closed my eyes and opened them to find a rather sad and upset Isabel. I noticed that the aliens were naked and I pulled Michael and Isabel towards the bedroom where all their stuff was. I grabbed some jeans and a baggy shirt for Michael out of Max's draws and took both of them into Isabel's room and shut the door. I helped Isabel get dressed first, I found the clothes she wore when she went away on her honeymoon "This reminds me of Jesse. Jesse loves me!" she cheered and set about looking at the pictures of herself on the units scattered about her room. I told her to go back to her Mom and Dad and say how much she loved them and talk to them so she could get her memories back. I had to help Michael myself and I was the only person to help them do that because I was the only one who truly knew his inner self. I sat on the bed and pulled him down facing me, "Michael how much do you remember?" I asked him breaking the silence in the room "I remember walking in the yellow cold stuff and it was dark and I was scared, Isabel and Max were with me, I remember kissing you, when you were green" he grabbed my lapel "this was green" he stated "and you had a. hair-band! On and you were bored and I was cooking in the kitchen and you were moaning about how I never spend any time with you because its just nuts Maria I spend way too much time with you!" he began speaking so rapidly it was hard to keep up "anything else?" "yeah!" he snapped "why didn't you ask me to marry you sooner!" "hey!" I defended myself "I'm sorry Maria I had no idea where that came from" he scratched his head "do you want me to sing for you? Will that help you're memories?" I asked and he slowly nodded "I'm here tonight, breathing all alone waiting for you to return, waiting for you to come home. Its dark all around and I search for you but you're nowhere to be found. She's crying and I can't help her I won't leave this place, until you're here I wouldn't dare.  
  
I'm missing you. Leaving me alone is hard I'm hoping your missing me too I'm here all alone They ask me to go home But I wont leave this place, until you're here I wouldn't dare. She's gone long ago She doesn't care that I know He's gone for her and you're gone for me You wont come home and I know now I'm truly alone" "Maria you sing good" he grinned "I'm remembering! Enigma, I got drunk and ruined you're new years. Senior prom, I took dancing lessons! Las Vegas and the money off Lauree DuPree! That's a few things I remember but I don't remember much else. I recall my crappy apartment and the night I spent with you! God I cant even believe I forgot that!" he grinned and leaned forward and kissed me! "So do you remember who you are?" I asked after pulling away from him "Yeah I'm Michael Guerin I live in an apartment in Roswell and I'm eighteen and I have you, my fiancé," he stated with a winning smile "Anything else? Baby," I asked "Like what?" he replied "Where you come from originally," I answered "Oh yeah I'm from Roswell, I was born here and my mom died having me and my dad is Hank Whitmore" he said "Oh Michael" I cried in disappointment "Is that wrong?" he questioned "Yes Michael," I sighed "give me your hand" he stretched out and let me take his hand. I waved my hand over his and turned his palm silver "Oh holy crap!" he jumped back and began to try and rub the silver off him "Max gave me those powers, he's like you. you're an alien Michael" I stated  
  
"No way! Not now not ever! Nuh huh not me you freak what did you do to me! Get rid of it!" he yelled in denial and I stood and turned his hand back to normal. His powers always went off when he was angry so the only way for him to get them back was to use his powers and the only way to do that was to get him angry! "Michael, I have a lot of things to tell you" I began "Like what.?" he stammered "I know we were to be married but I've been cheating on you, Joel Malamute, Billy Darden." "Maria!" "They were really so good so much better than you" I gloated "Maria!" "I've been sleeping about for the last four years!" I teased "Maria!" "You're terrible in bed so I went out, I even had Max!" I grinned evilly and he put his hand up and blasted out. Isabel's lamp shattered "What have you done to me!" he screamed "This is who you are Michael. You are Rath, Zan's second in command, general to the armies of Antar" I stated "No! I'm normal I am normal!" he ran out the bedroom and through the living room and out the front door. I stood in the doorway that led to the bedrooms "Where is Michael going?" Isabel asked, I sighed and threw up my hands and slumped down onto the couch. I looked to the side and saw a naked Max sitting there next to me with a towel across his lap "So you and me. we did it?" "Yes Maria did you do it with my husband?" Liz hissed "I was trying to make Michael angry so he would use his powers and remember who he was. I never did it with Max. I would never do that to you Liz" "Okay sorry girlfriend" she apologised "Now would you please take you husband and put some clothes on him!" I snapped seeing the towel again. She led Max to the bedroom, she had a cheeky grin on her face which I only saw and knew what she was going to do.  
  
"Isabel do you want to go over to the CrashDown? Oh wait you cant can you because everyone thinks you're dea. oh my god Michael!" I leapt off the couch and snatched the keys off the coffee table and ran out to the car and floored it. I knew Michael was on foot so he couldn't have gone far; I drove along the road in scouting for sign of him. I had got into the main part of town before I found him. He was heading to the CrashDown, I parked the car in the employee lot and jogged quickly round and stood in front of the door stopping him from going in. "Maria move it!" "No SpaceBoy, you're getting in the car and coming back home to my apartment" I bossed "No chance!" he reached for the door handle but I slapped his hand down "Yes chance!" I growled and he backed off "You're apartment?" he asked suddenly "Yeah after you went me Liz and Izzy Liz all moved in to stay together, and look out for each other" "You keep saying I went somewhere but I don't have any memory of where it is I went. Where did I go Maria?" "You died Michael, you were killed in a car crash" I took his arm and led him away from the CrashDown; he was so stunned he just let me lead him away. "I died!" he gasped as I sat him down in the car and put the seat belt on him that was the thing Liz and me were always doing. Putting our seatbelts on. I left the CrashDown and my phone began to ring, I pulled over for a moment to answer the call. "Hello?" "Maria is it ok to call Jesse? Isabel keeps asking for him and I'm not sure what to do" Diane stated "Yeah call him maybe if he comes back from Boston she will remember her old life" I said then clicked off the call. I pulled out of the little spot I had double-parked and headed for the apartment Liz and me moved into when they died. Which was Michael's old apartment, I couldn't Behr not being in his apartment and I wouldn't allow the landlord to rent it to someone else. So we moved in together to try and cope with the grief of loosing them, it hurt being there though. Everything reminded me of him, and I cried every time I went into the bedroom. but now he's back and I have a feeling I wont ever cry again and if I do his arms will stop me. I pulled up in the same spot I had every time I returned here and climbed out. He seemed to be over the shock, he would be going into denial soon if he hasn't already. "I didn't die Maria! I would have remembered how I died!" he snapped as I opened the cool blue car door "Crash!" I shouted and he fell back like some unseen force had hit him. I slammed the door shut and he jerked out of his stare, "Michael can we go inside?" I asked him nicely "Sure. Vilandra" I stopped walking and jerked my head towards him, he kept walking like nothing was wrong "Do you know who Vilandra is?" I demanded "Yes, you're Vilandra. I love Vilandra so I love you" "I'm not Vilandra, I'm Maria!" "Who's Maria?" he puzzled "Me!" I shouted trying to get my point across "You're Vilandra!" he stated and I sighed, gave up and continued walking towards the flat. I pulled out the keys and jabbed them into the lock, and opened the door and let him enter "This is my home," he recollected "Yes!" I jumped "This is Antar" he jumped with me but I stopped "No!" I slumped down on the couch and he flopped down next to me "Vilandra why are you upset?" "Because you keep calling me Vilandra and you don't even remember me asking to marry you" "You're a princess no princess asks anyone to marry her, I asked you," he stated blankly "Ok SpaceBoy, tell me everything you know we'll play fact or fiction. Okay?" I questioned and he nodded "You love me" he began "Fact. I love you very much" "My name is Michael" "Fact. Your name is Michael Guerin" "You are Princess Vilandra" "Fiction. I'm Maria Deluca, you're fiancé" "I live here" "Um that's a bit of both because you did live here then I took the apartment when you left" "I'm from Roswell" "That's a bit of both too, you were born from a pod in Roswell but you were originally born on Antar" "My dad is Hank Whitmore" "Fiction. He was your foster dad but we never knew who you real dad was" "I have a brother and sister" "Fact" "Their names are Zan and Vilandra" "Again part right, those are your names from Antar; they're called Max and Isabel now" "I have a granddaughter called Lauree" "God that's a tough one. The genes that you were given were from a man who had a granddaughter called Lauree" "I'm human" he gulped, he had been avoiding that one for a while "Fiction" I simple stated and he turned his head away from me "It cant be I'm human, my dad." he was rambling and getting confused "You come from Antar, you're an alien. Like you're brother and sister Max and Isabel" I pleaded with him "No!" he shook his head in denial and refusal "Michael! It's the truth! I love you and I would never lie to you! Trust me!" I grabbed the back of his neck to get him to stop shaking his head and look at me "I love you." I whispered and he stopped, he had his head down and I knew that sparkle of water on his cheek was from the tears in his eyes "Maria." he looked up into my eyes and his face twisted in sorrow "I love you Maria, don't you ever go away. don't leave me." "I will never leave you Michael. I love you and I always have." I smiled at him as he blinked away the tears. "I remember that you will always love, I remember each and every time I screwed up our relationship and you saved it made it good. Made me feel loved. You are in my heart whether I remember or not" he smiled "Oh shush and just kiss me for heavens sake!" I giggled and pulled him close. He was alive and that made me happy again, I wanted to sing and shout it from the rooftops, but I couldn't. If Pierce Jr found out the aliens were alive again it would all be pointless because he would end it in heartbeat. Isabel was back with Jesse but she couldn't look after Izzy Liz, even with out her memories she was eighteen in a twenty-three years old. She couldn't be a mum and Liz didn't want anything to do with Izzy Liz because she had Max back. So I took the little girl and loved her like my own, I got her to call me mommy and Liz moved out and into a house with Max so Michael and Izzy Liz moved in with me. We were like a proper family. One evening Michael and me were arguing "I DON'T KNOW WHERE I PUT IT!" Michael roared "Its my favourite CD now you were tossing it about the living room so tell me where it is!" I growled "Mommy?" Izzy stood by in the doorway in her little pyjamas with her stretched rabbit teddy she sleepily rubbed her eyes and yawned. We both walked towards her "What is it honey?" we said in unison "I had a nightmare. there were spiders and a man call Kivaar they were chasing you and shouting Destiny" she said like she was in a trance, I looked up at Michael with my mouth wide open. "I want us to go to New York." I said after coming out of Izzy's bedroom "There is a place we can stay, I cant stay here if our daughters life is in danger. what. what are you doing?" I asked as he was pulling clothes out on the bed "That's good sweetie, now get the two suitcases out from under the bed. Were leaving tonight, we phone the others when we reach New York tomorrow ok?" he bossed. We where the only ones of the pod squad left in Roswell, Kyle moved away to England, Max and Liz had gone to the east and Isabel and Jesse went back to Boston to live the highlife. "Okay I'll go get Izzy's stuff packed," I said after heaving out the heavy suitcases and dumping the next to the bed. I went in her bedroom and opened the draws opposite her bed and began pulling clothes out and tossing them onto the bed. I looked up and saw the bed was empty; a knife was stabbed into the centre with a note attached to it. I bent over and put my hand over my mouth and felt the tears run down my cheeks "Ahhhh" I sobbed and Michael came in and saw the knife and our daughter missing "Oh god" he gulped and held me to try and stop me from crying but he couldn't. I shoved him off me and instinctively went and got changed into black jeans and thick fleece. I stood by the window and knew he was watching me "Maria?" he whispered "The address is 19246 cart-borough road in New York. Take the stuff there and I'll see you there. I'm going to get my daughter back" he looked down then looked up, opened his mouth to say something but I was already gone. I used the powers I had got over four years ago when I had been bitten to track down the kidnappers. I swung about New York City because I knew this is where they'd come with her. I swung right through the city and went to the little commuter house of the Parkers. I dropped down on the front porch and knocked on the door. Peter answered it; he looked terrible. He had put on weight and had a lot of stubble "I need you're help" "leave now!" he hissed and went to slam the door but I put my foot in the way "listen I'm sorry about what happened with MJ and you're aunt but I really need you're help. Remember when you asked me what you were to me and I said you were like a twin to me, well your niece needs you" I stated "go away!" he snarled "Isabel Elizabeth Mary-May needs you!" I sounded each syllable hard and slowly he gawped at me and stepped aside to let me in. "Peter! Peter who is it down there!" I heard uncle Ben shout down, he never found out that I healed him and he was different now. I had left a silver handprint but it faded before he saw it. Peter explained everything to him after the crash, but he didn't believe a word of it. "uh its no one uncle Ben" Peter shouted up the stairs but Ben came down and saw me in the doorway "oh its you" he hissed "I should have smelled the stench of a killer" "I'm not a killer that crash was an accident!" I replied "so you say but I know better!" he snarled "I don't have time for this my daughter. Peter's niece is in danger I came here to ask for help." I pleaded with him "Peter doesn't have a niece because you are not his sister!" he came down the stairs and shut the door "that's not entirely true, I guess you never told him about the spider did you?" I looked to Peter and he shook his head "Peter and I, Peter is. well he's SpiderMan" I looked between the two waiting for the reaction "hah! Baloney you come here and make stupid allegations! My boy aint SpiderMan!" he scoffed "I am uncle Ben I am SpiderMan" he confessed and crawled up the wall to prove his point "I was bitten by the same spider so that makes me and Peter the only two identical spider people in the world and I need his help!" I demanded he didn't say anything just let me and Peter go up stairs to change into our masked uniform to avoid being seen by the people who would have us on lab tables for the rest of our lives. I turned my back to let Peter change and waved my hand over my clothes joining my shirt to my jeans and changed the material to Lycra for flexibility, I put a white spider on my shirt and put the alien symbol on the bottom of the spider. I turned round and he was waiting for me, I waved my hand over the mask on his face copying it and taking a piece of paper from the desk and turning it into the copied version of his mask. I changed the red to black and turned the black around the eyes to blue. I pulled it on and changed my hair colour to pure white. He swung off from his window first then I followed him "So where to alien spider?" he called as we swung through the air "the city, we're looking for a big factory warehouse" I stated and he swung in the direction of the coast. People saw us swinging through the city and people began shouting and cheering "look SpiderMan has returned and he has a girlfriend!" the called and cheered. I wanted to stop and hit then for even thinking I was Peter's girl but I guess SpiderGirl was, not Maria. We reached an old condemned warehouse and I just knew Izzy was inside; we crawled up the side and went in through a smashed window at the top. There was a man standing next to a little girl on a bed. I shot web up into the rafters and swung down and kicked the man in the back. Izzy Liz was sat there tied to a chair, "You come to help me?!" she chirped "yeah now I want you to go with Uncle Peter. okay baby?" I asked as SpiderMan jumped down, I waved my hand over the ropes that held my little baby to the chair; she ran over and Peter took off with her. Kivaar stood up and blasted me, I landed in a pile of old crates. It hurt, I turned round pulled of the mask and roared at him. "Oh Princess Maria, if I known I'd be getting this kind of reception I would have got dressed up" I marched up to him and punched him in the face "how dare you!" I hissed "oh come on Princess" he struggled to get up "shut up! You take my daughter you kill my fiancé and then you try and kidnap my sister. Do you know you are going to die?" I retorted "please have you ever thought of this as a trick, princess?" he glared at me then I kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the head. "if I get rid of you you'll leave us alone for good" I stated "then do it!" he growled he kneeled up and put his arms out. I swung away from the warehouse, and headed back into the main streets of the city. I was lost in thought and the little armed robbery brought me back to reality, I jumped down and walked into the shop and grabbed the thieves and took the bag of money off them and tossed it back to the owners and pulled them out of the shop and put them upside down in the trash can. "thank you Black Spider!" the owners called as I left but I ignored them, I swung up around the town and dropped down outside the new house. Peter was waiting outside in his spider outfit with the mask off. "I killed him." I whispered, I tried to walk but my legs were traitor to me and I collapsed against Peter "Michael!" he called into the house, I was in tears when he came out. He picked my up and held me in his arms "Thanks man I owe you a lot. we had a deal and you wont see us ever again" Michael said as I clung to him. He took me inside and laid me on the couch and shut the door. Izzy ran out and saw me on the couch "Mommy!" she cried and hugged me "hey sweetie" I held the tears back for the talk I was going to have with Michael "mommy the Black Spider saved me from the nasty man!" she looked down and saw the costume I was wearing "mommy are you the Black Spider?" she asked and I nodded "ok baby its time for bed, we got you a new school for you to go to tomorrow so you better get some sleep and don't tell anyone about mommy ok?" Michael shoved her towards her new bedroom "so was it Kivaar?" he asked sitting down on the chair opposite "yes and he wont be out to hurt us again" I stated grimly "you killed him?" he whispered "I had to he would have come after us again, and know one would have known what he would have done to you or Izzy, I couldn't take that risk!" "I see" he whispered "well we wont say anymore about this, okay we'll just not say anything we'll forget it ok?" he asked and I nodded. "you picked a good house you know, its good here and I checked out the school for Isabel" he stated as I got up from the couch and he followed me into the bedroom "do you want to get married?" Michael asked as I stripped off the suit "what?" I stopped and stared at him open mouthed "well we've been engaged for last few years and I've been waiting to have a nice honeymoon with you" "you don't have to marry me to get a honey moon!" I smirked "you should have kept on the suit" he grinned. The door swung open and Isabel stood in the door way "mommy?" she called and I jerked awake, I picked up the clock and squinted for the time; four thirty seven in the morning "what is it baby?" I asked and threw back the covers and felt the cold "I don't feel well and there's white stuff on my wrists and I cant get it off" I jumped out the bed and pulled her back to her bedroom and I gasped when I saw her room. The entire place was white with spiders webbing! "I don't understand you're Isabel's daughter! Isabel wasn't bitten?" "Neither do I but she's shooting web and I doubt that Peter is the father when she is definitely Jesse's daughter" "How do you know she's definitely Jesse's daughter?" he inquired and squinted his eyes "I connected with her when Isabel was pregnant with her" I stated "What are you mad!" he snapped "the father is supposed to connect with the baby so it knows its father and takes hereditary things. that's probably why she's a girl!" he pointed "well I didn't know this and Jesse wasn't around when she was pregnant!" I growled "mommy don't shout" cried Isabel as she tugged on my sleeve "I won't baby its just daddy's not telling me stuff that he should have!" my last few words raised "I'm not having this argument with you!" he put his arms up in the air and turned to go back to bed "mommy can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Isabel asked sleepily "I'll go one better and sleep in your bed ok?" and she nodded, I picked her up and went into her room and slid under the covers and snuggled up with her in her room of white webbing. The next morning, she woke me up and said it was time to get ready fro school. Michael had left us a note saying he had gone to his new job early and he didn't want to wake us up. He was avoiding the issues and he knew I would give him hell when he came in. So he left me to see to Isabel and get her ready for school. Luckily my new job was music teacher to her class so I could keep an eye on her and her new apparent webbing talents. I pulled up in our car, Max's old car he never asked for it back so I kept it. I picked up Isabel and carried her to the staff-room, there was other teachers insulting each other and drinking very heavy coffee. "you must be the new music teacher here to receive the torment of those children who torment and torture you mentally. I tell you there putting stuff in the water!" shouted and middle aged bald man putting alcohol in his tea. Another girl strode up to me, she was a little older than me but she looked like she knew what she was doing "Hi never mind him, the city keep him on because they cant hire a new math teacher" she grinned "I'm Rita, I teach English, you must be Maria Deluca, the principal wanted me to show you round. I've been working here for a year and love it. Oh who's this?" she asked and knelt down to be face-to- face with Isabel "I'm Isabel Elizabeth Mary-May," she answered "My isn't that a long name. is it your first day here? Isabel" Rita asked and Isabel nodded "I'm Ms Sullivan and I will be your English teacher" she smiled and stood back up "she'll like it here, lets see that's Bob, that's Anna, Lucy, Thomas and Peter teaches PE but he's not here yet. He normal gets in about eight," she pointed at the clock, seven fifty nine "On the dot. Very precise" she crossed her arms "he's such a loner, he comes alive for PE, very good though; he has got either a's or b grades from every class he's taught" "Wow now that's impressive" I commented, the bell rang and the door opened and in walked the PE teacher "Maria!" he exclaimed "Peter!" I gasped "Uncle Peter! Uncle Peter!" Isabel ran up and hugged his legs "I didn't know you were family" Rita smiled "We're not. His sister is married to my husband's brother we don't consider each other family" I stated, he took hold of my arm and led me into the hall 


End file.
